


Mind Break

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit AU, Gen, mildly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara decides to pay a visit to Psi when she's being transferred to a more specialized prison.This happens to be a sequel to Acceptable Loses. There's one more story after this one, Innocence Lost.Any and all comments are welcome! Criticism is a powerful tool for improvement!





	Mind Break

The prison transport barreled down the road towards the very special prison set up to deal with people with meta-human gifts. Psi sat, fuming, and still nursing a headache from when Supergirl headbutted her. All things considered, she got out of that encounter still with her head intact. Considering how strong Supergirl was, Psi knew she could kill her in an instant if she so wanted to, and get away with it by simply stating it was an accident. 

Psi hated the fact that when she used her psionic abilities on someone she could glimpse into their mind, not just their deepest fears. The stronger the mind, the stronger the pull against her, apparently even psychic powers came with a downside.

She had sensed the potential for darkness in Supergirl, far more than anyone she had encountered. Perhaps it was because of how powerful she was.

The prison transport rolled to a stop, and Psi looked up, confused. “Uh, guys?” 

The back of the transport opened up and Psi quickly found herself outside in a blur of movement.  
She spun around and looked directly at Supergirl.  
“What do you want? Come to gloat about your thick head?” Psi groaned.

Kara chuckled. “No, I came to tell you something.”  
“What's that?”  
Kara reached out and lightly touched Psi's forehead, then pushed her finger slightly forward. Psi's headache seemed to increase in force.  
Psi groaned. Her voice came out slurred. “What did you do?” 

“I gave you a stroke. You'll die by the time you arrive at the prison, and cause of death will be brain hemorrhage from a stroke. No use calling for help, either. No one is going to believe you over me, and you'll be dead anyway by the time any help could come.” 

Psi winced, as her headache seemed to grow even stronger. “Why?” Her words sounds so alien to her, just slowed down.  
“Because I don't want those who are too dangerous to live. No matter what they are capable of. My cousin is too damn soft, but I know what has to be done. A few must die, so all can live. My race believed in kindness for nearly a million years before you even built the pyramids, but even we had a past of savagery. I'm just taking care of the people who are as dangerous to the human race as those savage ancestors would be to me and the peaceful nature we bring. You are not the first I've taken care of. You might not be the last. I don't do this because I am evil. I do this because evil must be removed, even at the cost of kindness. I apologize that your death will be painful.” 

Psi said nothing, for she couldn't form words, the stroke in her brain had reached the point where talking was no longer possible. 

Kara put Psi back into the prison transport, and walked around front, motioning them to continue on.

As the lights dimmed around Psi's eyes, as the darkness at the edge crept ever closer, a single tear rolled down her left eye. Then the light faded, as darkness took full hold, and Psi slumped down in her seat, dead. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on Kara, I am aware, but she is different than Superman, and more than just a little bit.  
> Her killing is a possibility compared to Superman. 
> 
> Even this version of Kara is a whole lot friendlier than Golden Age Superman back in the day. :)


End file.
